Mami, where do Jensen's come from?
by foxymammajamma
Summary: A requested one-shot for all those dotty baby fans who followed Dom and Letty Plus 1, and Love, Marriage and Few Hellions. R&R!


**A/N:** _To Mia and Pao with Love. I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p>"Papi!" Alexus squealed as Dom came through the door.<p>

"Hey buddy!" He greeted scooping his son up in his arms.

"Papi did you win? I saw you go real fast."

"Almost, Mami beat me."

"Mami beat you?" The boy gasped.

"Mhm, she was in the purple car."

"But she's a girl." The boy asked confused.

"She's a special girl. What do we call Mami?"

"Super Mami!"

"That's right. Why?"

"Because she's amazing." Alexus responded well trained. The boy didn't exactly know what the word amazing meant, but he knew it meant something good because it made his mother smile anytime he said in reference to her. "I wanna see Mami." Alexus demanded with a pout.

"She's coming X-men. She's working."

"Working with cars like you?"

"Mhm, she has to show the world she's the best."

"Didn't you say you were the best."

"I am the best."

"Two people can be the best at the same time?"

"If your last name is Toretto then that means you're the best."

"So I'm the best?"

"You're the best four-year-old there is. Who is better than you?"

"You?"

"What's your last name?"

"Toretto"

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know." Alexus responded with a mindless shrug. Dom chuckled to himself at the boy's response. Sometimes it seemed like he was talking to an inebriated eighty-year-old.

"It means you're the best Lex."

"Yay! I'm the best." The boy cheered in his arms. "Can we find Mami now?"

"Yeah lets go get her." Dominic told his son with a happy smile. Letty was in the midst of a press conference when Dom arrived backstage with Alexus in tow.

"How does it feel to win your first Sprint Cup Series?"

"It feels pretty damn good."

"You came onto the scene pretty fast and have shattered NASCAR records as far as female athletes go. How would you explain your success?"

"I had tremendous support. My team had my back one hundred percent, and I think it showed today since we all placed top ten. We've been working hard all year, night and day, to make sure we did this thing right."

"We only have time for one more question." Her manager interrupted.

"How do you think you're relationship with Dominic Toretto influenced the turnout of this race?"

"He's been spectacular in all senses of the word. Thank you for your time." Letty said politely standing up and exiting the panel. The press had just learned of her relationship status just a few months before when they were spotted vacationing in France with their family and friends. There was some speculation before, but they had managed to keep it under-wraps for quite some time. Alexus' existence had gone relatively unknown to the press during the two years Dom had been in the spotlight, and they feared that too much exposure would be damaging to the boy. Reporters intruded into their personal lives any chance they got.

"Mami!" She heard a small voice call for her when she made her way behind the curtain.

"Is that my little man?" She cooed.

"Yes Mami, I'm a man!"

"Someone's been spending too much time in the garage." She smiled scooping him into a massive hug.

"Yes because I'm a man."

"Yes, you're my big strong little man." She said kissing him all over. The boy giggled at his mother's affection.

"I don't get any kisses?" Dom asked incredulously.

"You get all my kisses later daddy." Letty insinuated coyly before he leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"You did good." He commented nonchalantly. Letty smirked at his subtlety. Dom was notoriously competitive, especially with her.

"It must suck coming in in second place baby. I'm really gonna enjoy that massage later on tonight." She jabbed playfully. Dom rolled his eyes.

"A bet's a bet, right?"

"That's for damn sure."

"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. I still get paid. It's less work with less people to talk to." He attempted to dismiss. Letty smiled at her husband.

"Wait until they find out we're married." She whispered. "I can see it now."

"Maybe they'll stop hooking me up with random supermodels?"

"Or pinning me with other drivers; that is so annoying. I'm pretty sure I was dating Bobby all of last month."

"Yeah I had my eye on you two." Dom smiled.

"Two bad he's gay, huh? He's quite the looker."

"You better stop talking caka."

"Eww caka, is poopie. Right Papi?"

"Yeah Lex it means poop." The couple was doing their best to not swear as much around their son because he would literally repeat anything they said. It sometimes resulted in very embarrassing scenarios.

"How can someone talk poop? Poop smells." The boy asked in genuine curiosity causing his parents to laugh.

"We'll explain when you're older." Dom said ruffling Alexus' soft curls. "Lets get out of here." With the help of their security guards, the couple made their way to their six acre home they had bought the year before. They had a few friends and family members over to celebrate their successful race. As the evening wore on and their guests left, they put their child to bed. Dom read Alexus a bedtime story until the boy fell asleep. He looked down at his son and could not believe how fast he had grown. The boy was so wondrous to him, so intelligent and as playful as ever. Alexus no longer threw tantrums like he had in his toddler phase. For Dom, he had become the quintessential perfect child. He was constantly asking questions and attempting to discover the world. It almost made him uneasy to think Alexus was no longer the small fragile baby he brought home a month too soon.

A few seconds later, a newly showered Letty made her way into Alexus' room to give him his nightly kiss. She dotted on the sleeping child and smiled at the fact he resembled Dom so much when he slept.

"Let I've been thinking…" Dominic began.

"That's gonna get you in trouble Toretto." She teased.

"Shut up." He smirked. "But for real, listen. We have this bigass house with like six spare rooms."

"Yeah?"

"Alexus is almost five. He's really growing up. He literally thinks he's a man."

"I wonder where he got that idea from." She insinuated raising an eyebrow as they walked out to their bedroom.

"I know you wanted to wait, but…"

"Are you asking me for another kid right now?"

"We're in a pretty good place to have one. Don't you think?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't be able to race. I just started. We're still really young."

"Baby you just won the biggest award you can get in your career. We have the money. We have the space. Hell,\ we even have a babysitter who complains she doesn't get to see Alexus enough. Why the fuck not make another one."

"I don't know if I want to be pregnant again." Letty confessed uneasily. "My body couldn't handle Alexus. We may not be so lucky this time."

"Baby I know it was scary, but we can get the best doctor in all of California to make sure everything goes right this time. It's kinda lonely here for him. Don't you think? Siblings are important."

"I wouldn't know. I had Alexus before Mami had Milo."

"Trust me. Having a sibling is the best."

"I bet Mia wouldn't say that."

"What are you talking about? She loves me."

"Some days", Letty shrugged.

"Remember when Alexus was three and you begged me for another baby, and I said no because I wanted you to finish school?"

"I was drunk. You can't bring up drunken conversations to prove a point."

"Haven't you heard the saying that people are most honest when they're drunk?"

"Still, Dom we have so much going on. I don't know. We're still young. We can still wait a few years. I'm only Twenty-two."

"Remember how cute he was? He was so cute Let."

"He's still cute." Letty argued.

"Yeah, but not baby cute."

"Shit Dom, do you know how hard it was to give birth?"

"Can you think about it? We can try to plan it so that it doesn't hurt our careers. We'll drug you up so you won't feel anything when it's time to push the baby out."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A year, but I didn't think it'd be fair to ask. Come on baby please."

"Okay"

"Okay you'll think about it? Or okay we'll plan it?"

"I'll think about it."

**Six Months Later**

"How are we gonna tell him?" Letty asked her husband as she stared at the sonogram of their new bundle of joy.

"I don't know. He just thinks you're getting fat." Dom snorted.

"I wanted to wait until we knew what it was." Letty defended while lightly punching his arm. "And don't call me fat."

"Ow! I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"Baby you're barely showing. Are we really going to go through this AGAIN?"

"I have a beach ball in my belly."

"His words not mine. Also Alexus is five. He literally believes you're hiding a toy in there or something."

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually having another baby. This one looks less like a bobble head." She noted holding the sonogram towards the sun.

"Yeah, he's more peanut shaped." Dom smiled before smooching her cheek. "Thanks babe. You're the best."

"Aww my little peanut." Letty cooed kissing her sonogram. "I love you already."

"His name is Jensen."

"I think I like Enzo better."

"Pops will hate it."

"Is it his child?"

"If you thought Ana struggled with Alexus, imagine with Enzo. She'll probably call him Eno or Eli or Esteban or some other crazy shit." Letty snorted with laughter.

"You know my mom's crazy. She won't like any name if she's not the one to come up with it."

"It's an ugly name."

"I like it."

"Enzo Torretto? That doesn't sound right Let."

"It's a sweet ride."

"It is, but Jensen is way better. He sounds tough. Enzo is a woos name."

"What?!"

"I'm just saying. I feel Enzo would get beat up. Jensen wouldn't."

"What the fuck are you talking about? None of our kids would ever come close to getting beat up. If anything, they'll be the ones doing the beating. Remember when we tried putting Alexus in daycare."

"He's doing just fine in Kindergarten." Dominic dismissed. "He's learned to share."

"I'm just saying."

"I like Jensen."

"And I like Enzo."

"Lets see which one Alexus likes best. Lets make this a family vote."

"I don't trust him. You always bribe him."

"And you don't?"

"Whatever"

**Three Months Later**

"Mami is Jensen gonna like me?" Alexus asked Letty as he put his head against her belly.

"Of course baby."

"Then why doesn't he come out to play?"

"Because he's not ready"

"When will he be ready?"

"In two more months."

"How many days is two months?"

"Sixty days"

"Wow that's a lot! Was I in your tummy mommy? Like Jensen?"

"Mhm"

"For sixty days?" Alexus asked amazed.

"You were there for much longer than that Lexi."

"How long?"

"Seven months!"

"Wow!" Alexus exclaimed causing Letty to laugh. "How did I fit in there?"

"You were so tiny. You fit in my two hands perfectly."

"Really?"

"You came too early. That's why you were so tiny."

"Can Jensen come early? I want to see how he looks like."

"I hope not. The longer he stays in my belly the stronger he'll be. If he's strong then he can play. He'll probably look like you because he's your brother."

"Oh"

"Go grab my shoes so I can take you to the park."

"Okay Mami." The boy said running off.

"Get me some juice while you're at it…oh, and the car keys! Where is your father?"

**One Month Later**

"I think this one looks like you." Vince told Dom as he looked down at the sleeping newborn.

"Yeah, no need for a paternity test with this one." He laughed heartedly.

"Don't tell Letty that." Vince chuckled.

"I'm just kidding."

"Shh! You're going to wake him." Mia said coming up behind him. "My godson needs his beauty rest."

"Jensen is a boy. There is no need for beauty rest."

"That's why you look like you do." She shot at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"

"I'm very handsome. Ask Letty."

"She's blinded by love."

"Oh shit!" Vince busted out laughing.

"Didn't I tell you to stop swearing around the kids?" Dom told Vince punching his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"If you wake baby, you're dealing with him." Letty threatened entering the room. "This one doesn't like sleep like Alexus did."

"He's a handful already." Dom noted. "Too much Ortiz"

"The fuck? If he's bad, that's all you."

"Hyperness definitely comes from your side of the family. That's why Alexus is so chill. He takes after me."

"W-w-w-wah!"

"Look what you did!" Letty exasperated.

"Make it stop Mami!" Alexus said rushing into the nursery. "He's always crying. Can we send him back? I don't like him."

"Alexus!" All the adults gasped.

"That's not very nice." Mia scolded.

"He's not nice!"

"He's a baby. He doesn't know any better." Vince told his godson. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't like babies." The young boy said storming out, and the adults all looked at each other warily.

"He's been a bit jealous." Dom pointed out.

"Yeah, I think more than a bit." Letty commented.

"I'll take him out for ice cream or something." Dominic suggested. Jensen had been crying non-stop since his early arrival two weeks before, and it drove his older brother crazy. All visitors came to see him, and Alexus often felt like he was being ignored. It had gotten so bad that Alexus would refuse to sleep in his own room and demanded to sleep with his parents just to get attention.

**Seven Months Later**

"Vroom, Vroom!" Alexus sounded out as he raced his toy car around the playroom. Jensen watched on babbling away as he sat in Dom's lap. "Look Papi! I think he likes it."

"I think he likes you." Dom commented as the baby continued to giggle at anything his older brother did. "Juju get the car. Go!" He encouraged pushing it away. The baby was just beginning to crawl, and was taking on independence much faster than his older brother had.

"I can help him Papi." Alexus said bringing the car over to his younger brother who then threw it across the room. "No Jensen! You're gonna get in trouble!" The young boy scolded bringing a smile to Dom's face.

"You're such a good big brother Lex, but he doesn't understand trouble yet."

"Well he has to learn Mami doesn't like that."

"No, she sure doesn't." Dom chuckled before their matriarch joined them.

"Aww look at all my big boys playing together." Letty said entering the playroom.

"You look lovely dear." Dom greeted satirically pecking her lips.

"Oh why thank you kind sir." She responded in the same uppity tone. "There is no spit up on me today. Right Juju?" She cooed at her younger son. "You're holding down all your food like a big boy!" They continued to play with the children on the ground. Jensen would snatch the small toy up and throw them on the ground. Alexus would attempt to parent until one of his actual parents intervened. Dom and Letty found it quite comical how the boy was so quick to take charge. It was so much the case that Jensen understood simple commands Alexus would ask of him.

A few moments later, they heard a door slam downstairs. "Haloo!" _(Helloo!)_ A familiar voice travelled through the hallway.

"Speaking of trouble, here it comes. Why did you give her a set of keys again?" Dominic asked.

"Emergencies" Letty shrugged as her mother burst through the door. "You said you were cool with it."

"AyAy! Cunato amor! Adonde está el angelito de Mamá? Yaji! Yaji!" _(Aww, there is so much love in this room! Where is grandma's little angel? Yaji Yaji!) _Ana cooed while picking up the smiling baby, who clapped his hands at the sight of her. "Ay pero que hombresito más grande." _(Aww my little man is getting so big.) _

"Cion Mamá!" _(Blessings grandma!) _Alexus rushed to her, hugging her waist.

"Ale' mira lo que te traje." _(Ale' look what I brought you.) _Ana said breaking out her present for him.

"Wow a truck!"

"Si, si!"_(Yes, it is!)_ Ana said before greeting Dom and Letty. "Y ustedes en que estan? No disque que iban a salir?" _(What are you two up to? Weren't you going out.)_

"Cion Mami" Letty greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek. "Te quedas con ellos?" (Are you staying with them?)

"Para eso vine, no?" _(That's what I came for. Wasn't it?)_

"Yes! Date night!" Dom said excitedly.

"Ooh", Letty smiled. "Mami and Papi are going to have some much needed alone time."

"Girl you goin' to learn today." Dom said lifting her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Nos vemos Ana!" _(See you later Ana!)_

"No pero que pallaso." _(What a clown) _Ana commented, shaking her head.

"Gracias Mami!"_ (Thank you Mami!)_ She heard Letty down the hall.

"Mira llega a buena hora coño. Yo no soy esclaba de nadie!" _(You better make damn sure you get back at a reasonable time. I'm no one's slave." _She yelled out the window.

"Volvemos pronto!" _(We'll be back soon!) _Dom yelled back.

"Esperate, no tan pronto." _(Wait a minute, not that soon.) _Letty bargained. "You better lay it down right."

"No worries little mama, I got this." He said to her once they were in the car.

"Te cobro despues de las dies." _(I'm charging you after ten o'clock!) _Ana called out to them.

"Si esta bien, esta bien!" _(Yeah, yeah whatever.) _Letty said poking her head out the car window. "Drive Dominic drive, before she changes her mind."


End file.
